Marry you
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Levy aime avec le coeur, Gajil aime avec le corps. Persuadée que l'homme de ses désirs ne s'intéresse qu'à ses formes, Levy accepte la demande en mariage de Droy. Le dragon d'acier devra ravaler sa fierté pour sauver Levy de son sacrement.


ooO **LES ALLIANCES D'ACIERS** Ooo

Deux souffles saccadés s'entrecroisaient, comme de faux murmures. Des gémissements féminins apparurent soudains, changeant le rythme de la mesure.

Gajil ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu autant de mal pour respirer. Même si ses affaires avaient volés aux pieds du lit, des perles de sueur faisaient briller son corps aux muscles saillants.

Il regarda avec passion la petite chose coupable de tous ces symptômes qui gémissait agréablement sous ses assauts. Les mains levées au niveau de sa tête, de part et d'autre de l'oreiller, Levy n'avait pas eu la force de les retirer quand Gajil les lui avaient violemment plaquées dans cette position pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Des mèches de cheveux bleus lui tombaient sur le visage, masquant les joues rougis par la chaleur que produisait son plaisir.

Gajil s'abaissa pour venir enfouir son visage dans son cou, continuant toujours de mouvoir son bassin pour ne pas interrompre l'extase dans lequel son amour baignait.

-Aah…aah…aah…Gajil…

-Levy…, souffla le dénommé dans le cou de sa dulcinée.

Celle-ci frissonna, emportée par la déferlante de sensations qui lui balayaient le cœur.

Elle sentait son plaisir monter, gravir marche après marche l'escalier de l'orgasme.

-Ga-Gajil ! Je vais… je vais… j'ai…aah…Aaah ! AAAaaaah !

Gajil, ayant prévu le coup, avait donné une plus forte impulsion quand sa demoiselle eu atteint le sommet du plaisir. Levy s'était cambrée en un soubresaut qui la laissa ensuite choir sur le matelas, aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

Laissant à son cerveau le temps de redescendre sur terre, Levy avait ensuite dévisagée l'homme essoufflé qui se tenait au dessus d'elle.

Elle avait sourit, puis sa main s'était tendu d'elle-même pour venir caresser délicatement la joue rougie de son amant.

-Merci, lui dit-t-elle dans un souffle.

-C'est pas gratuits, avais rétorqué celui-ci en essayant de paraitre un minimum menaçant avec les joues rouge et le souffle court.

Gajil roula sur le coté pour reprendre son souffle sur son oreiller. Levy savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Se hissant sur ses coudes, la jeune mage repoussa les draps blancs qui couvraient les jambes du chasseur de dragon.

Se glissant à la hauteur de son entre-jambe, elle empoigna le membre dressé de Gajil, l'entendant pousser un léger gémissement.

-Fais ça bien, la prévient-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ne comptant pas le décevoir, surtout pas ce soir, Levy pris en bouche ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux en avalant presque l'intégralité du membre de son amour.

Sachant ce qui le faisait bien réagir, elle laissa de coté les attouchements qu'elle lui réservait d'ordinaire, et le pris au dépourvu en faisant entrée sa langue d'emblée dans la danse.

-Aah ! H-hé…Levy…hmm… elle est où, la fille avec ses principes sur les préliminaires ?

Lui faisant ravaler sa critique dans un râle de jouissance, Levy s'activa pour amener son amant au septième ciel le plus rapidement possible.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Levy lui avait avouée qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais l'élément déclencheur fut lorsque Gajil s'était trompé de porte et avait pénétré dans les douches féminines en surprenant Levy dévêtu.

S'était ensuivis des complications, et quand Gajil s'était immiscé chez la jeune mage pour clarifier la situation, celle-ci lui avait faite sa déclaration. Elle lui avait clairement montrée qu'elle se balançait de ses excuses en le forçant à s'allonger sur son lit.

Leur première nuit s'était ainsi déroulée.

Encore ce soir, c'était dans ce même lit que se déroulait cette scène.

Bien que Levy aimait le dragon d'acier de tout son cœur, elle savait pertinemment que son amour couchait avec elle seulement pour ses beaux seins.

S'était injuste, mais ça lui convenait. Ainsi, elle prenait du bon temps avec l'élu de son cœur sans s'engager.

Elle bénissait cette chance, en particulier ce soir, car c'était justement LE soir ou tout engagement lui aurait été fatal.

Sentant les gémissements caractéristiques sortir soudain de la gorge de Gajil, Levy donna tout ce qu'elle avait et quand le liquide attendu se déversa dans sa bouche, elle se fit violence pour ne pas en laisser une goutte.

Gajil le savait ; Levy détestait avaler.

Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, elle se retirait toujours au moment critique. La jeune femme savait que Gajil aimerait ça, mais ça la répugnait vraiment trop de devoir ingurgiter ce liquide blanc.

Ce soir, elle l'avait fait. Elle savait qu'ainsi, Gajil aurait double dose de bonheur et que son extase le laisserait plus faible que d'habitude.

Rejoignant la figure de son bien-aimé en glissant sur son torse, Levy remarqua les paupières mi-close de Gajil qui lui indiquait que c'était le moment ou jamais. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Levy se raisonna en se disant que de toute façon, il s'en ficherait pas mal.

-Gajil ?

-Hnn…?

Celui-ci leva le regard sur elle.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, dit doucement Levy.

-Quoi ? Que tu m'aimes ? Dit tout simplement Gajil comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Oui, entre-autre, essaya d'esquiver la jeune femme dans un grand sourire.

-Entre-autre ? Se méfia Gajil, qui n'était pas dupe.

-Heu…c'est que, et bien, tu vois qui est Droy, non ?

-Ton pote jardinier ?

-Euh, oui, si tu veux.

-Et alors ?

Gajil ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Levy lui parlait de chose aussi ennuyeuse dans un moment pareille. La jeune mage semblait pourtant extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, Droy m'a fait une demande en mariage il y a quelques jours.

Gajil se redressa soudainement, entrainant Levy qui se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés en une moue contrarié.

-Droy ? Répéta-t-il comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu ou qu'un autre Droy existe dans la vie de Levy.

Celle-ci approuva de la tête.

-Et…qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda Gajil en se doutant de la réponse.

Levy n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, tripotant un pli de draps.

-Droy et moi somme ami depuis très longtemps, et puis, il est vraiment très gentil. Je me suis dit que je n'aurais sans doute aucune autre occasion…alors…j'ai dit oui.

Un silence de quelques secondes plongea Levy dans une grande gêne. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Sentant le regard de Gajil lui bruler la peau, elle aurait voulu se couvrir avec les draps, ou quelque chose. Mais elle savait que c'était bien la dernière chose à faire, surtout maintenant.

-Comme as-tu put dire oui à ce truc ? Lâcha soudain dédaigneusement Gajil. Tu aurais eu plein d'autres occasions de te marier ! Tu es encore jeune !

-Peut-être, mais c'est avec lui que je voulais me marier, mentis effrontément Levy en omettant le fait que toute la guilde était présente, ne lui laissant pas grand choix vis-à-vis de Droy.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aime, lui aussi ? Demanda Gajil du même ton hautain.

Levy mis un temps pour répondre. La première réplique qui lui était venu à l'esprit était « Oui, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? » mais elle avait changé d'avis en imaginant parfaitement le « rien » froid qu'aurait ensuite lâché Gajil.

-Moins que toi, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit oui ?

-Parce que lui, m'aime ! S'énerva Levy en entendant son amant parlé ainsi de son futur époux.

-C'est pas lui, qui compte, c'est toi ! C'est ta vie !

Raah, zut. Levy aurait vraiment crût entendre une réponse du genre : « mais moi aussi, je t'aime ! ». Elle rêvait un peu trop. Mais Gajil s'emblait énervé, offusqué, embêté… que de sentiments qui pouvait s'exprimer en un seul : la jalousie.

Levy s'accrocha à cette pensée en conservant l'espoir, que peut-être, Gajil ne couchait pas avec elle juste pour le plaisir du corps.

-Justement, ma vie, je veux la passer avec celui que j'aime.

-C'est pas moi, celui que t'aime ? S'informa Gajil en haussant un sourcil.

Levy le regarda intensément, presque tristement.

-Je t'aime, mais tu n'aurais jamais voulus te marier avec moi.

-Tu m'as déjà demandé ?

-Je le sais ! S'offusqua Levy.

-Ah ouais, et comment ? S'énerva à son tour Gajil.

-Tu ne m'aime pas, répondit simplement Levy en ayant un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Gajil la regarda un moment. Levy était sur le point de pleurer, mais hormis ses yeux brillants, elle ne laissait pas passer une seule larme.

-Ça aussi, tu ne le sais pas, dit calmement le dragon d'acier.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Très légèrement.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes ?

Gajil détourna la tête, un rouge mesquin venant lui coloré les joues.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

Les épaules de Levy s'affaissèrent. Son espoir retomba au niveau zéro. Cela lui fit si mal qu'elle n'eu même plus la force d'affronter le regard de son amour.

-Je le savais, lâcha-t-elle en se levant de son lit.

Elle prit une robe de chambre posée sur un siège pour se vêtir, puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Le mariage est pour dans deux jours.

Elle fouilla dans une petite boite, puis en retira un papier plié en deux. Se dirigeant vers le lit, elle le déposa à coté de son bien aimé.

-Tu es aussi invité. Viens si tu le veux.

Elle prit finalement la direction de la porte, qu'elle franchit en la refermant derrière elle.

Laissant Gajil, seul.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard fixé sur la porte qui venait de se refermé sur Levy. Puis il baissa légèrement la tête pour dévisager le carton d'invitation qui avait prit la place de la jeune mage sur le matelas.

Après une longue observation, Gajil le prit d'une main pour le porter à ses yeux.

Le mariage de Levy et de son pote jardinier était en effet annoncé. Les horaires, l'église, l'adresse, le déroulement du mariage, le menu. Tout était compressé dans ce petit format.

Le dragon d'acier tomba soudain sur l'image de fin ; deux mariés en train de s'embrasser tendrement.

Gajil chiffonna le carton dans sa main et lança la boulette qu'il venait de faire à travers la pièce.

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu as, chérie ? Tu ne me parais pas dans ton assiette…<p>

Droy s'inquiétait pour sa future épouse.

La nuit s'était installée, s'était la veille du mariage tant attendu par toute la guilde. Levy était en chemise de nuit, installé sur le ventre dans le lit double de chez Droy.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu la permission de la jeune mage pour coucher dans le sien, il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il prenait ça pour un caprice de femme.

Seulement, depuis deux jours, Levy semblait triste. Elle ne montrait plus aucun entrain, ni aucun intérêt à l'énonciation de son mariage.

Se glissant à son tour dans le lit, Droy lui caressa le bras du bout du doigt. Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

-Allez, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a, l'encouragea gentiment Droy.

Levy lui fit un pauvre sourire.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois juste que… j'ai un peu le stress.

-Pour demain ?

-Hm.

-C'est normal, la rassura Droy, moi aussi, j'ai le trac. Mais on a passé la journée d'hier à répété avec le prêtre. Tout ira bien, tu verras !

L'embrassant tendrement, Levy se sentit obligé de répondre. Mais quand Droy tenta de glisser sa main vers son postérieur, Levy l'arrêta en coupant cour au baiser.

Devant le regard surpris de son futur époux, Levy sourit.

-A quoi sert la lune de miel si on fait ça avant ?

Souriant à son tour, Droy parut désolé.

-Ah ah ! Oui, tu as raison !

Levy lui tourna le dos en lançant un : « Bonne nuit ! » qui lui fut aussitôt rendu. Elle laissa Droy se coller contre elle, le voyant rapidement tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Levy eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle ne cessait de pensé à Gajil.

Elle aimait beaucoup Droy, mais Gajil, c'était le niveau au-dessus.

Elle n'entendait plus parler de lui depuis quelque temps. D'habitude, quand il voulait une nuit avec elle, Levy le retrouvait dans sa chambre sur le coup des 22 heures. Il pénétrait par la fenêtre et se glissait dans son lit. Si elle n'était pas là, il attendait.

Cela marquait encore plus le fait que Gajil n'éprouvait rien pour elle : c'était toujours lui qui pouvait décider quand est-ce que ce passeraient leurs nuits de bonheur.

En tout cas, là, personne.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des périodes plus longues que deux jours. Mais leur dispute avait beaucoup travaillé Levy.

Est-ce que pour Gajil, maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée avec Droy, cela signifiait qu'elle devait l'oublier ?

Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça.

Espérant le voir au mariage, Levy se vida l'esprit pour réussir à s'endormir.

Le matin arriva à une vitesse affolante. Levy croyait qu'elle n'avait dormit que cinq minutes. Se levant avec peine, elle se lava, se peigna, puis partie s'habiller. Elle était seule dans l'appartement de Droy. Celui-ci était partie chercher la nourriture pour la disposer dans la guilde.

Et oui, ils se marieraient à la cathédrale de Caldia, puis ils iraient festoyer à Fairy Tail. C'est-ce que la guilde avait souhaitée, et franchement, cela ne dérangeait pas Levy le moins du monde. Mais… forcément, elle ne cessait de penser qu'avec Gajil comme époux, tout ceci aurait été dix fois plus beau.

Se grondant intérieurement pour arrêter de penser à lui, Levy finis de s'habiller, puis elle sortie de l'immeuble en petite robe blanche, sac et ballerines assorties.

Se dépêchant d'aller se changer chez Mme Roqueline, cette dernière l'aida à enfiler sa robe de marié en la complimentant toute les cinq minutes.

Toute blanche, trainant au sol, avec de la dentelle et des volants, elle dû à son tour complimenter la vendeuse pour son magnifique ouvrage.

Se laissant coiffer et maquiller, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une actrice de cinéma.

Ses cheveux bleus avaient été relevés en un chignon de boucle, dont une, isolée, pendait en soulignant son visage. Son cou dénudé avait été parée d'un magnifique collier de perles. Ses poignets avaient eu le droit au même traitement.

-Et la touche final !

Avait joyeusement annoncé la vendeuse en lui accrochant une broche reluisante dans les cheveux. La couvrant de nouveaux de compliment, Levy la remercia, puis elle sortie par l'arrière du magasin pour directement entré dans une pièce de la cathédrale.

Le magasin était adjacent à la cathédrale, ce qui avait particulièrement séduit Levy pour le coté pratique.

Rentrant dans la petite pièce dans laquelle elle patienterait jusqu'à ce que la musique du mariage se fasse entendre, Levy sentait un réel stress monté.

Heureusement, un boulet blond lui sauta dessus.

-Levyyy ! Tu es trop belle, comme ça !

-Tu vas tout défaire ! Rigola Levy en se dégageant gentiment.

Lucy desserra son étreinte sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était belle ainsi.

Gajil lui aurait-il dit ?

Levy imagina un instant la voix grave de son amant prononcé cette phrase, mais elle arrêta son petit jeu en se souvenant qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'était interdit de pensée à lui.

-Vraiment, insista Lucy, tu es ravissante. Je suis si contente pour vous ! C'est vrai, vous former un très beau couple !

Levy la remercia. La compagnie de Lucy lui fit trouver le temps moins long.

Bientôt, plusieurs personnes défilèrent dans cette petite pièce pour souhaiter bonne chance et toute sorte de vœux à Levy. Même le maître s'était déplacé.

Jett arriva soudain, en panique, le costume défait et la cravate noué à la vas-vite.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Levy, j'étais…Whoo, tu es ravissante !

-Merci, répéta cette dernière.

-Pourquoi arrives-tu à cette heure ? Le gronda Lucy. Je te rappel que tu es sensé être celui qui amènera Levy jusqu'à l'autel.

-Oui, oui, je sais, répondit Jett en essayant de refaire le nœud de sa cravate. Mais je trouvais plus ma cravate, et puis j'ai été pris dans la foule.

-Il y a tant de monde ? Paniqua Levy.

-De quoi remplir la cathédral, déclara Jett sans le moindre tact.

-Il plaisante, souris Lucy en écrasant le pied du mage qui cria à l'assassin.

Levy les regarda se disputer en riant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là.

Une heure passa, le prêtre allait bientôt arriver pour faire son discours. Ecoutant le brouhaha monté dans la pièce principal de la grande cathédral, Levy serra ses mains sur son cœur. Combien de regards allait-elle devoir affronter ?

Après quelques minutes d'attentes interminables, le calme se fit dans la cathédrale et le brouhaha s'estompa peu à peu. La voix amplifiée du prêtre résonna soudain.

-Calme, calme, la déstressa Lucy.

-Ça va bientôt être à moi, là, non ? Paniqua Levy.

-Tiens, oublie pas le bouquet, lui dit Lucy en lui donnant un beau bouquet de fleurs bleus.

-Madame… si vous voulez bien vous donnée la peine, dit ironiquement Jett en lui proposant son bras.

Levy s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Finalement, la musique tant attendu retentit dans la cathédrale.

-Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, dit Levy pour se donner du courage.

-Tu vas être formidable, lui lança Lucy quand Jett ouvrit la porte.

Levy remarqua alors le nombre de gens qui occupait la cathédrale et fut un peu surprise. Toute la ville s'était réunis ici ou quoi ?

Des centaines de paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle.

Renonçant à l'idée de chercher Gajil dans cette masse, Levy décida de centrer son regard sur son point d'arrivé.

Droy s'était lissé les cheveux en arrière. Il se tenait droit dans son costume cravate, mais il dévisageait son épouse comme la 8ème merveille du monde.

Avançant beaucoup trop lentement à son gout, Levy avait le visage figé dans un sourire perpétuel quel dédiait sans vraiment le vouloir à celui qu'elle fixait. Droy, en l'occurrence.

Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, celui-ci lui glissa un « Tu es splendide » que Levy ne prit même pas la peine de marqué d'un énième merci.

Le prêtre pris alors la parole. Levy, malgré elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser à Gajil pendant que le prêtre faisait son discours sur les joies du mariage.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Était-il dans la cathédrale, à la regarder ? La trouvait-il belle dans sa tenue ? Était-il en colère de la voire sur le point de se marier avec Droy ?

Le prêtre dit soudain son nom, ce qui la remmena à la situation présente.

-Levy McGarden, acceptez-vous de prendre Droy Zadrug, ici présent, pour époux légitime ?

Levy dû totalement gommer la présence de Gajil de son esprit pour pouvoir répondre.

-Oui.

-Droy Zadrug, acceptez-vous de prendre Levy McGarden, ici présente, pour épouse légitime ?

-Oui.

Jett s'avança alors, fouillant dans la poche de sa veste.

Son visage se décomposa soudain pendant que sa main cherchait fébrilement dans sa poche.

-Les alliances…, paniqua-t-il. Pourtant, j'étais sûr de…

Ce fut quand il retourna sa poche qu'il put remarquer le trou qui y était décousu à l'intérieur.

-Zut, elles ont dû tombées. J-je vais essayer de voir dehors, ce précipita Jett en courant à toute allure vers la sortie.

-Heu… est-il possible de faire sans les alliances ? Demanda Droy au prêtre qui paressait un peu désabusé par la situation.

-Et bien, normalement, non, mais si nous finissons la cérémonie, vous pourrez toujours faire l'échange d'alliance plus tard, concéda le père.

Jett reviens un peu plus tard, essoufflé et sans alliance.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pourtant cherché partout, mais je ne les ai pas trouvées.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Levy. Assied-toi, on va continuer.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers le prêtre. Celui-ci se reprit, puis enchaîna.

-Oui, donc… En ce lieu saint, nous allons unir un homme et une femme pour leur permettre de surmonter les épreuves ensemble. Car l'on ne se marie pas parce que l'on s'aime, mais pour s'aimer. Ainsi donc, si jamais quelqu'un dans cette salle souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il se prononce maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le prêtre marqua une pause de quelques secondes.

Personne ne dit rien, évidemment. Levy n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un seul mariage où quelqu'un s'était déjà permis de se lever en disant…

Les portes principales de la cathédrale claquèrent soudain.

-Moi, je m'y oppose !

Levy crut que son cœur allait cessez de battre.

Cette voix.

Se retournant comme la centaine de personne présente, Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Gajil se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, les mains dans les poches, un air supérieur peint sur le visage.

C'était quoi, ça ? Une comédie pour gâcher son mariage ? Il était si vexé que maintenant, il allait tout faire capoter ? Pire… il allait dévoiler qu'il couchait avec elle devant son futur époux et la ville toute entière.

Levy sentit la peur lui nouée le ventre tandis que des voix scandalisées ou juste surprises s'élevaient de l'assemblée.

-Heu…pour quelle motif, je vous prie, demanda le prêtre.

Gajil s'avança de quelques mètres en haussant les épaules.

-J'en ai pas vraiment.

Voilà, maintenant, Levy en était sûr, ce malotru allait dévoiler ses sentiments ainsi que ses agissements dans la cathédrale. Il aurait la vengeance qu'il souhaitait.

-Levy ! Héla soudain l'importun.

Levy le regarda, toutes les supplications du monde dans les yeux.

Gajil inspira un bon coup, puis expira lentement.

-Je t'aime.

Plus un bruit ne résonnait dans l'immense édifice. Le « je t'aime » se répercutait à l'infini dans l'esprit vide de Levy. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Chose en soit complètement impossible car venant contredire toutes les affirmations que la mage avait mit en place.

-Voilà, dit Gajil en tournant les talons.

La jeune femme le regarda partir sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il s'arrêta soudain devant l'entrée.

-Oh, j'oubliais ! Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue.

Puis il s'en alla.

Ne laissant pas le temps aux autres et encore moins à Droy de réagir, Levy se précipita dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie en criant : « Gajil ! Attends ! ».

Courant jusqu'à sortir de la cathédrale, les portes se refermèrent soudain violemment derrière elle. Levy se retourna brusquement pour voir l'entrée condamné de deux barres d'acier disposés en croix.

-Tu es si prévisible…

La voix sombre qu'elle connaissait si bien provenait de derrière elle. Sursautant en virevoltant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Gajil.

Sentant le rouge de la gêne et peut-être aussi d'autre chose venir lui pigmenter les joues, Levy n'osa pas faire le moindre geste.

-Tu…heu…dans la cathédrale, essaya d'expliquer la jeune femme.

Gajil parut comprendre.

-Oui. Tu voulais le savoir, non ? Et bien maintenant, tu le sais.

-Je, oui, heu…mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Explicita Levy. Pourquoi pendant mon mariage ?

Des coups résonnèrent soudain sur la porte de la cathédrale. Apparemment, on essayait de sortir.

Levy et Gajil s'en fichait pas mal.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que tu aurais bien voulut te marier avec moi si je t'aimais ? Demanda Gajil en haussant les sourcils.

-Mais…

Levy parut soudain comprendre. Elle regarda Gajil, attendant que celui-ci fasse quelque chose qui concrétiserait son hypothèse.

Apparemment gêné, le dragon d'acier s'éclaircit la gorge, puis il prit une voix sensée imitée celle du prêtre.

-Levy McGarden, acceptez-vous de prendre Gajil Redfox, ici présent, pour époux légitime ?

Levy eu un petit rire ; elle rayonnait. Quand elle répondit un joyeux : « oui, bien sûr ! » elle en éblouie le soleil.

Gajil souriait, lui aussi. La jeune mage entra dans le jeu, car elle prit à son tour la voie du prêtre.

-Gajil Redfox, acceptez-vous de prendre Levy McGarden, ici présente, pour épouse légitime ?

-Ouais, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Par contre, Jett à perdu les alliances, précisa Levy d'un air penaud.

Gajil haussa un sourcil.

-Les alliances ? Tu veux parler de…ça ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche l'étui qui contenait les deux anneaux d'argent.

Levy ouvrit délicatement la protection en s'émerveillant devant les deux bagues qui brillaient.

-Whao. Gajil, comment as-tu…?

-Elle trainait par là, abandonnées. Je les ai ramassées, dit innocemment le dragon d'acier.

A l'intérieur de la cathédrale, les coups redoublaient d'intensité, mais les portes tenaient bon.

Prenant chacun une alliance, Levy eu soudain une idée.

-Tu ne pourrais pas changer l'argent en acier ?

Gajil parut étonné par la demande de la jeune mage.

-Si, mais ça coute beaucoup moins cher, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est plus symbolique.

Souriant, Gajil prit les deux anneaux dans sa main, ferma le poing, puis l'ouvrit avec dans sa paume les deux mêmes bagues, mais bien moins brillantes et plus grises.

Glissant l'alliance à l'annulaire de Levy, celle-ci admira sa main avant de glisser celle de Gajil au même doigt. Celui-ci la regarda avec beaucoup moins d'admiration.

-Pff, j'ai l'air de quoi, avec ça. On dirait une gonzesse, se plaignit-t-il.

-Arrête de râler, c'est symbolique, lui confia Levy en lui prenant les deux mains.

-Symbolique, symbolique… à quoi ça sert, si tout est symbolique.

Levy l'ignora, puis repris le récit du prêtre.

-En ce lieu…saint ? Je vais unir un homme et une femme pour leur permettre de surmonter les épreuves ensemble. Car l'on ne se marie pas parce que l'on s'aime, mais pour s'aimer. Ainsi donc, si jamais quelqu'un dans cette ville souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il se prononce maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

La tête des deux amants se tourna vers la porte de la cathédrale d'où sortait des cris et des protestations ponctuées par des coups.

-Personne ne souhaite ce prononcé, conclu Gajil en se tournant de nouveau vers sa bien-aimée.

Celle-ci rigola, puis continua.

-Dans ce cas, je nous déclare par les liens sacrés du mariage, marie et femme !

Et avant que Levy n'ai put le faire, Gajil la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Au bout d'une minute, Gajil laissa à Levy le luxe de respirer. Celle-ci regarda son dragon d'acier avec le sourire le plus sincère de sa journée. Puis elle se mit à rigoler.

-Pourquoi tu te marre ? Demanda son mari.

-Ah ah ! Levy Redfox ! Ça sonne bien, non ?

-Evidemment ! Lui répondit Gajil. Avoue tout de même que c'est mieux que Levy Zadrug !

Le couple rigola en concert.

Quand le maître de la guilde pulvérisa la porte de la cathédrale et une partie du mur avec, Droy fut bien embêté de ne voire sa promise nulle part.

Un passant, qui avait tout vu, leur annonça que les deux tourtereaux étaient partis commencer leur lune de miel.

Et il avait raison. Gajil avait emmené Levy dans le plus beau pays du monde : son lit.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
